


Looking Back

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: “You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, and yet I don’t regret a moment of it.” Loki remisces his life with Tony. Frostiron One-shot.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prompt I almost forgot about. XD I miss this XD

Loki sat in the living room of Avengers Tower, by the window and on the floor. He wore a dark green shirt so big that it went over his waist while he held a cup of tea in his hand. The rain poured outside, a dark yet peaceful sight that felt so light that he couldn't help but reminisce.

He remembered a time when everything felt like hell.

He couldn't remember having a childhood. He was the odd one out, always in Thor's shadow, hated by all in Asgard. No matter how much he tried, he was always looked down upon by all. Frigga tried to make him feel the same, but Odin, Thor and the other Asgardians were too much to take.

And when he was told that he was adopted, it all made sense. All the ignorance, hatred, mocks, abandonment... it all made sense. Not even Frigga's words could cure his broken heart. The heart that had been abused and broken for centuries.

Can you really blame him for being a villain?

Odin had promised that he would be king, but it was he who took him from the Jotunheim, the realm of which HE was supposed to be king. Thor promises that he was his brother, but he believed the words of his own friends instead of his own. He ALWAYS listened to them, but when it came to him, there was always a place he needed to be.

That place being the creature... the MONSTER... in the sun's shadow.

Then he falls into the Void and is tortured by Thanos, breaking his mind little by little until he was an empty shell of hatred and anger. Easy to shape and mind-control to bend to his own will. And he did, placing the Mind Stone in his hands in the shape of a scepter.

But Loki tried. He still tried to break free, but that only caused him to be defeated and taken to Asgard's prisons, disowned by the family who had never loved him. Frigga's love was a blurr to him, her last act of love having to spare him from death when death itself was merciful already.

She tried to save him from getting hurt, now knowing how hurt he already was in the inside. He was already DEAD and BROKEN inside.

Thor was no help, either. He had never visited him until their--- well, HIS mother--- died, and he had broken him out of prison for his own vengeance plan.

Pathetic. Loki knew that he was nothing but a tool to them. A weapon they could use. Not a living, BREATHING person at all.

He was threatened by Thor that if he betrayed him, he'd kill him, but when he 'died' saving his sorry dumbass, he was left on the ground like a broken ragdoll. Luckily, he had healed himself right and headed straight to Midgard.

He stayed in SHIELD's forces for months, giving out information in exchange for sanctuary away from Thor and Asgard. That is where he and Tony had their first interaction of peace.

"What'cha thinkin' over there, Lokes?"

Loki turned and smiled as Tony came to him, hair as messed up as ever. He sat by the mage and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Loki grinned and leaned in to the touch.

He loved this. More than anything, he did.

After Stark had let him Avengers Towers, it had been a cold, tense moment between him and each Avenger member, sans Thor. They were bitter, but that was understandable. Only Tony had talked to him for the first few months, but Loki didn't mind.

Little by little, the Avengers were warming up to him. He helped Steve with the cooking, sometimes taking turns when one of them were too exhausted to cook. He and Bruce had a heart-to-heart talk about their 'other forms', trying to help each other control each other's emotions. He and Natasha were the best sparring partners, teaching themselves new moves and defense moves. Even Clint was giving him a chance by tricking out his arrows more.

Loki had become the unnofficial Avenger, helping them in battles with villains. In all honesty, Tony actually named him the unofficial Avengers founder, having to be the villain to get them all to fight as a team. Between all the Avengers, Stark was the only one Loki had grown completely attached with.

And a week after Tony's break-up with Pepper, Loki never imagined to be in a room with him, cuddled up together and giving out their love for one another.

“You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to me," Loki chuckled, snuggling up to him. "and yet I don’t regret a moment of it,"

"Is there anything to regret?" Tony snickered.

"Many things, and you know that," Loki sighed.

"Okay, let me re-ask then," Tony held him closer, nuzzling the mage's neck. "Is there anything to regret when it comes to me?"

"To you, Anthony? The only person who dared to love a monster like me?" Loki chuckled.

"Hey, hey, easy," Tony frowned tightened his hold. "You're not a monster. You were mind-controlled and tortured by a madman, abandoned by your blood father, disowned by your adoptive parents, and mistreated by everyone in your life, even by your own brother. If anything, you're the victim, and everyone who has ever hurt you are the monsters,"

"How do you know that?" Loki spoke in a whisper. "I killed thousands of people during the attack. Fury even said---"

"Bullshit what Fury said, Loki," Tony growled. "If you were the monster that he claims you to be then we'd all be dead right now. Listen, you are NOT a monster. You are a misunderstood, abused being who had been twisted into dark deeds because of the lies of your so-called parents and because of the abandonment and mockery of everyone. Besides, everything that happened is all in the past. What you did before won't define who you are now. It's your actions now who'd do that,"

"And when did you become all wise and almighty, my dearest Anthony?" Loki gave him a sly grin.

"I think I've been hanging out with you too long, that's when," Tony let out a snort.

Loki giggled and leaned in at the genius's warmth. "I love you, Anthony,"

"Love you too, Lokes," Tony smiled as they watched the rain pour preacefully outside.

Loki remembered when everything felt like hell... but that had been all in the past. Now, he was in his own Valhalla, away from Odin, away from Thor, away from Asgard. With Tony, everyday was a paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> D'aww, cute :3 Be honest, people kept using Loki like he's only there to be a weapon... to be a tool, even Thor. Sorry, not Thor-bashing here, but I really dislike that how in "Thor" and in "Thor: The Dark World" Thor cared for Jane and his friends more than Loki. I seriously wanted to bash his head when he left Loki's 'dead' body after saving his butt against the monsterous elf. -_- Seriously.


End file.
